Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Adjacent components in a gas turbine engine are often separated by a small gap sometimes called a split line. The small gap allows for variations in manufacturing tolerance of the adjacent components and for expansion/contraction of the components that occurs during operation of the gas turbine engine.
The small gaps between adjacent components may be sealed to prevent the leakage of air through the small gaps during operation of the turbine engine. In one example, turbine shroud assemblies that are used to block gasses from passing over turbine blades in an engine can include small gaps that can be sealed to control leaks through the turbine shroud assembly. In certain examples, turbine shroud assemblies can include components made from ceramic matrix composite materials that are designed for use in high temperature environments. Sealing between ceramic matrix composite components can present design challenges based on the unique material properties of the components.
Other assemblies used in high temperature environments and incorporating high temperature materials like ceramic matrix composite materials can also present design challenges related to sealing small gaps. For example, combustor assemblies, exhaust assemblies, and other heat shield assemblies may require sealing between components.